In today's world of technology, users can create documents and software in a variety of ways. Web sites, for example, can be created using HyperText Markup Language (HTML) or another markup language. HTML is a text-based markup language that can be viewed in source code form by opening the text file. HTML is also then rendered by a web browser or other program in a visual form, such as web page. The eXtensible Application Markup Language (XAML) created by MICROSOFT® is another example of a text-based markup language that allows users to write source code that gets transformed into a visual format. XAML simplifies the creation of a user interface for the MICROSOFT® .NET Framework programming model.
Some markup language design programs allow for editing of a visual representation of the file as well as a textual representation of the file. For example, MICROSOFT® FrontPage and Adobe Dreamweaver are web development programs that allow a “split-pane” view where users can see the textual representation (e.g. source code) of the file side-by-side with the visual representation of the file that shows how the file will visually look to an end user when transformed and interpreted. By viewing the visual representation after changing the textual representation, the user can see what impact the changes he/she made to the source code had on the visual representation of that same file. After changing the visual representation, the user can also see what impact those visual changes had on the textual representation to make sure the newly added source code is written in the desired format.
However, changes that are made in either representation are not automatically propagated to the other representation automatically. In some instances, the user has to activate the view that needs updated, or take some other affirmative action to cause the outdated view to be updated.